


oh rare but lovely times

by its_a_banana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mark is jealous, i don't know to write, just pure fluff, minor DoJae, sorry no sex, yuta is the ult bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: Mark Lee deemed that he never loses composure, well most of the time.But he notices that it never happened when he is with a certain Nakamoto Yuta.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	oh rare but lovely times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So Yumark has taken over me. I hope you'll like this. 
> 
> Support NCT! 💚 NCT Fighting! Saranghae

Mark Lee deemed that he never loses composure, well most of the time.

He likes to describe himself as a calm person, even though he is a second away of going limp because of tiredness, he never failed to collect himself.

But he notices that it never happened when he is with a certain Nakamoto Yuta.

Now, Mark and Yuta has been boyfriends for 2 years now but the members are pretty sure they were practicing to be ever since trainee days 'cause the two always stick together.

Yuta was always there when Mark needed him. Mark didn't know when did Yuta became his constant presence he needed in the end of the day, after a long tiring schedules-- at the end of the day, he always find himself knocking at Taeil and Yuta's room to cuddle with him, not minding the teasing smile from Taeil.

Truth be told, he never expected this kind of relationship with Yuta, you know the long-lasting relationship one. Damn, he'd be a fool if he said that he didn't thank Yuta for never giving up on him.

He's been there, on his side, listening as he rants that his body was sore from all the dances he needed to learn. Mark has been through a lot being in the spotlight in just a young age, but Yuta was always there for him. He never left Mark's side.

He opens his arms for Mark when he was feeling down or happy. He was there to cuddle him if he was missing home.

Yuta was actually surprised that Mark finds remedy of homesick in him and not Johnny. He expected for the other boy to vent out about missing his home with Johnny because of the obvious reason, Johnny is the closest thing from home. But here he is, listening to his boyfriend's cries about missing his family while rubbing his back with his hands as he calms down the younger.

Mark have come to know that his boyfriend is a very patient person, Yuta rarely gets angry. In the group, he's the least one to get frustrated. He is always the epitome of healing smile, an angel if Mark would say.

So to see Yuta so quiet, not smiling and giving Mark a piercing stare through the mirror of the practice room, he knows he's doomed. The members too, sense that Yuta's angry when his moves became sharper as they dances. And an angry Yuta always bring Mark into tears.

He also saw the disappointed face of Taeil towards Haechan who was looking like a dejected puppy.

Well, he probably looks like one too.

So here's what happened.

They were scheduled for another day of practicing for their comeback. He and Haechan however, made it to the studio an hour early and the hyungs are still in the dorm. Since it was a hot day, god bless his bestfriend Haechan for suggesting eating bingsu in the nearby shop.

As there still an hour 'til the hyungs arrived, they left their bags and their phones and went out with masks to cover their faces. Their manager was there to accompany them.

They were at the last bite of their bingsu when a girl suddenly approached them and asked them if they were NCT. After that, everything was a blur as he and Haechan were being tugged by the girl and soon they were a crowd around them, and it feels suffocating that Mark can't breathe.

He felt every tug, the violent touches of the girls. He heard the shouts of their manager to stop it but it was to no use. Every second was like ticking sound of a clock as he wishes the pushes and pulls to stop.

After a few more minutes, he heard voices and the girls or the sasaengs were pulled away by the guards from them and they were escorted back to the studio, back to the practice room where he was immediately engulfed to a tight hug coming from his boyfriend.

He hugged back Yuta and buries his head in Yuta's neck, battling himself not to cry as he was still trembling. "What the hell were you thinking Mark Lee?" It wasn't a scream but a groan, Yuta groans as he cradles Mark and pushed Mark's head deeper to his neck.

Mark can feel that Yuta's angry. He closes his eyes as he tells himself that he's safe now. He's in Yuta's arms and he's safe. "Are you okay baby? Let me see."

He pulled away from the hug and let Yuta examined him if there's anything wrong, aside from aches from his the tugs he said he was okay.

He knows that didn't reassure Yuta at all, and he was just about to say something when their choreographer came in and asked them to stretch so they can begin. He and Haechan were asked to just rest but the stubborn side of them proclaimed that they're okay and that they will practice.

He heard Yuta groans and was about to complain but Mark shoots him a reassuring smile and said, "We're good. Let's get this."

Mark can still feel himself trembling as whenever he close his eyes, he can see and feel the touches of the sasaengs. But he knows he need to get his shit because the comeback is important. He knows he have to deal with Yuta later.

And that's how he find himself locking eyes with Yuta's piercing ones. The members can feel the tension and Taeyong knew he need to do something with that.

"Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Winwin, Jungwoo come with me. We'll get food. Yuta and Taeil hyung, you know what to do." He said as they went out of the room.

Taeil dragged a sad-looking Haechan out of the room, probably to scold him and comfort him.

He looked at Yuta and he was sure he skipped a breath as he saw that Yuta's looking at him intense. After a few seconds, Yuta's looks became soft as he opens his arms for Mark. He knew Yuta is not angry at him, he's angry at himself.

Mark immediately ran to him, finding solace only at his boyfriend's warmth. He felt Yuta tightened the hug, he buries his head again at his neck and he felt kisses pressed at the crown of his head.

"Fuck, I was so worried Mark," Yuta said as he hugged him harder. Mark wills himself not to cry but he couldn't stop it, not when he heard him say softly, "I was so scared something bad may happen to you, and all I can do is stay at this goddamn room. You don't know how much I wanted to ran to that shop the moment I knew, shit I felt so helpless."

That's what it takes for Mark to break down into sobs as he hugged Yuta tighter. He doesn't often cry, well both of them, especially Yuta, not even when he's feeling homesick. He can barely counts in his fingers the moment he saw Yuta cry, and this is was one of the rare times as he saw a tear rolled down his eyes and Mark couldn't help but cry harder.

Yuta wiped away his tears and presses kisses all over his face and those reassuring words, "I'm here baby, I'm here. You're safe."

That night was full of reassuring promises of keeping Mark safe, of tighter hugs saying that he's never going to let anything like this happen again to Mark.

Again, Mark is sure Nakamoto Yuta is the best boyfriend in the whole world.

They were having their concert tour at Osaka. They were at the lounge of the hotel, waiting for their manager to settle their rooms.

He was casually talking to Jungwoo, when he saw Yuta coming out of the bathroom and was halted by a few workers of the hotel. He saw the girls giggles, one of them gave Yuta a letter, and his eyes catch the subtle touches towards Yuta's hands.

He felt sick at his stomach and it must have been visible at his face since Jungwoo asked if he was okay. He just shrugged and looked back at Yuta, and bless his boyfriend for hurriedly excusing himself and walked towards him.

He sat down beside Mark, immediately wrapping his arms around his waist and that made Mark's heart beats faster. He continues his talk with Jungwoo with Yuta casually joining in.

Soon, they were in their rooms. Of course, they're roommates. They were unpacking and cuddling at the bed, kisses pressed around Mark's neck, Yuta being careful not to leave a mark. They were just basking at each other's warmth when they were called for a dinner at the hotel's restaurant.

Now, having Nakamoto Yuta also means having to endure endless girls gushing over his boyfriend. Mark's pretty sure Haechan is sick at him complaining about Yuta's fangirls.

He endures the longing stares of the female workers towards Yuta, the stares and annoying smiles by the waitresses. He couldn't help but frown and as always, Yuta seems to pick up his mood as he looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay baby? You don't like the food? We can order something you want."

And Mark is sure he likes to be babied by Yuta.

He throws him a smile and reassures him, "I'm okay. Just feeling jet-lagged I guess."

"Okay, let's just finish dinner and we'll go back in our room."

They ate peacefully, banter thrown as they ate but Mark couldn't help but be jealous over the longing eyes of the waitresses to Yuta. He can't help it he guess because this is Yuta's homeland, of course they'll be more fans gushing over his boyfriend.

Yuta excused himself to the bathroom and Mark grabs the opportunity to give glares towards the waitresses but they didn't saw it, not when their eyes linger towards Yuta's back.

He huffed a frustrated sigh and he felt Doyoung gave him a glass of water.

"Easy with the jealous face Mark." As always, Doyoung knows.

"Is it obvious hyung?"

"Mhhhmm."

"Ugh, it's just that, I know he has a lot of fans but I can't stand this." He said as he eyed the giggling waitresses.

"Yuta hyung doesn't pay them no mind though."

"What about you hyung? You know if you ever uhm, felt jealous over the fans of Jaehyun hyung."

"Of course, I have every right to be jealous, I am the boyfriend after all but you gotta trust the man you love. Just trust Yuta hyung. Everyone with eyes would know how smitten that hyung to you." He said with a smile.

Finally, he released a sigh as he close the door of their room. He walks to the bed but he halted when he saw a bouquet of roses delicately placed at the center of the bed.

He looks over his boyfriend, only for him to have that satisfied smile on his face.

Fuck Nakamoto Yuta for being such a gentleman and a wonderful boyfriend.

He picked up the bouquet up to his nose to smell the lavishing scent of the roses. He can feel his cheeks covered with blush. He picked up the note that says,

_"_ **_M_ ** _y baby, u always make me the happiest man alive all the time and damn_

**_A_ ** _lways making my heart beats faster,_

 **_R_ ** _elishing in your warmth and laughter,_

 **_K_ ** _eep me and mark me in your heart baby._

**_I love u even if eternity can't catch up <3_ ** _"_

Damn, Mark felt all giddy and flustered. He felt so lucky, nope so blessed to have Yuta as his partner, his soulmate, his constant person, his _love._

He felt Yuta hugged from behind, snooping his head to kiss Mark at his neck, he murmured, "I think poetry isn't for me but I tried. I hope you like it Markie."

Mark lifts up his hand to caress Yuta's head as he savors the kisses planted by Yuta, "I love it Yuta. I love you."

Yuta then turned him around, making Mark placed his hands around his neck. They looked at each other with so much love and with blossoming fluttering smiles with the fast-beating of their hearts.

Yuta leaned as he bops Mark's nose with his, his lips an inch away from Mark's, "I love you so damn much baby, only you."

With that, Yuta closed their gap as their lips locked together. Kissing Yuta always leaves Mark breathless. The Japanese man knows how to make his knees turn wobbly with just a kiss.

Mark felt bad for being jealous over such thing when he knew in his whole being that Yuta loves him. He made a mental note in his self to try harder in showing his love to Yuta.

As they parted away, Yuta keeps pressing kisses over his faces and he can't help but let out giggles. "I like hearing your giggles love."

"Thank you…" Marks looked at him shyly, "…babe."

He almost regret it but he did not, not when it made Yuta smile so big.

"I have one more surprise. Since you were feeling tired, I prepared a lovely bath for you."

Mark looked at him surprised, then walked towards the bathroom. And yes indeed, there's a lovely bath.

Mark looked back at his boyfriend, "Will you join me?"

"Of course baby, anything you want."

"Then can you fuck me in it?"

He watched Yuta take a sharp breath and he saw how his soft eyes turn into lustful ones. "Don't entice me baby. I'm a weak man for you."

Mark being shameless now, looks back at his boyfriend with a pout, "Aww, but I wanna ride you though."

And he gets the reaction he needed, he watched as Yuta scrambles to get rid of his clothes.

"Well, let's get to it baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are appreciated! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
